


Valentine Train

by RequiemRein



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluuuuufffff, Fun Punishments, M/M, Train Ride, idk i'm new to this, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemRein/pseuds/RequiemRein
Summary: Tohto Railway Station has a traditional valentine event every Valentine's Day. Apparently, not everyone knows about this.





	Valentine Train

**Author's Note:**

> You're here! I don't know what urged you to click and read this but I hope I satisfy you.  
> If you find any plot holes, do ignore or just ask me via comment or PM.  
> Enjoy~

Shinichi was so tired. He's been sleeping irregularly for the whole week, and by irregularly, sleeping when his body gives up on him and forcefully shuts down. At least the cupid serial killing had finally come to an end with its psychotic killer under arrest. It took a lot of time, for the only connection of all the victims are them all being male and in their chest, a heart pierced by an arrow was left, hence the cupid serial killing. It turns out, all men are the subject of the killer, Kokonose Aya's affection. Being turned down by the 6 victims, she planned their death one by one as a countdown towards Valentine's Day. And since it seems 5 of the victims did not mention Aya's courtship, she was not added as a suspect until the police found the sixth victim's diary.

Well, Shinichi doesn't care anymore. All he wants was to go home, and drop dead on his bed with a pillow under his head, a blanket wrapped around him and knowing he won't suffer any backaches when he wake up the next morning.

His train has arrived and it seems to be full, thankfully, he saw an open seat and he took it. Leaning on his seat, he finally noticed that the train's interior has been redesigned. The place had paper hearts hanging from the ceiling, the windows are lined with plastic rose vines and the speakers are playing soft love songs. Uh huh, it seems the train station is having a valentine theme for today.

But after a quick look around, Shinichi found his eyes closing.

**-xxx-**

Minutes later, Shinichi was roused from sleep by a shaking from his shoulder. He opened an eye and distinctly saw indigo before he closed them again as he covered his mouth for a yawn. When he opened his eyes again, both this time, he found that there seems to be few passengers left for a ride that would mostly cost him 30 minutes. He glanced at his watch and the time says 22:15. He shoot up from his seat and turned to the man beside him. "Where are we?"

"Uhm, Tokuhama-cho?"

And Shinichi let out a string of curses. He missed his stop! Can't a tired detective who just rid Japan one less killer have a proper sleep?

"Based on how I found you and that irritation that radiates from you, that means you missed your stop. But you're currently at the final loop of the train and as per valentine tradition, everyone boarded in the last trip of the train for the day, is subjected to its valentine's games. And since you were sleeping peacefully, that means you've not found a partner. And I, well, want to try being punished by the train staff. And since we're the only one who don't have any partners, we are to go to the center and receive our punishment." The man beside him, spoke. And Shinichi just stared at him, processing what he's been told.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. It's tradition. You still don't know about this? It's always featured in news before Valentine's day. In fact, its been advertised for the whole week."

_Well, excuse him for being busy the whole week._

At Shinichi's blank look, the man gave out a huff then grabbed his hands and pulled him off his seat. "Let's just go in the center and receive our punishment."

**-xxx-**

 

By the time he and the man that was pulling him arrived at the center of their carriage, Shinichi finally found his bearing. _Why did I fall asleep in the first place? I was so near home. A_ grinning man approached them. A microphone on his left and a fish bowl with some rolled papers on his right hand. "Hello lazy ones who did not find any partner in one minute, can I have your names? Status of your relationship? Or any introduction?"

"Kuroba Kaito! Magician Extraordinaire! Single and ready to mingle~" The man beside Shinichi cheered. He seems to be _too_ excited for his punishment. The emcee guy laughed at his giddiness. The mic was then turned towards him.

"Kudou Shinichi. Single." No further information given. The emcee did not pry.

"Okay!! Let's start! Pick one roll of paper and read them aloud. You will do anything written in the paper. No killjoys allowed." The emcee presented the fishbowl in his hand.

Shinichi looked at the man, Kuroba, beside him, an eyebrow raised in a question.

It seems he understood the question quite well. He bowed his head, his left hand palmed his heart and his right extended towards the bowl. "Ladies get to pick." He could imagine Kuroba smirking down there.

The few audience around them giggled and Shinichi resisted the urge to smack the guy's head while he's in that position. He sighed and turned to pick a roll.

He immediately regretted opening the paper.

"Kudou-san, you have to read the content and do as it says."

Shinichi glared at the emcee. No way will he do _it._

"Kiss your partner on the lips. Ohhhhh~ Good pick, Shinichi." The people around them whistled, some giggled, some took out their phones. _What?_

Shinichi looked at Kuroba, the crumpled paper in his hand, then to his own clenched hand. "How did--"

"Magic hands." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And because there's just the two of us left, I'm automatically your partner~"

"T-the emcee?" He stuttered. He's only kissed Ran and that was when they were seventeen and that's just a small peck on the lips. You can't blame him if he's feeling so awkward right now.

"I too, have my partner, Kudou-san." And a female that sports a lapel on her chin, waved at them from the front. Kuroba grinned at him.

"We're nearing the next station~ Kiss or you'll receive another punishment when we leave Kozoha Station~" Kuroba taunted.

Shinichi gritted his teeth, flushing deep shades of red, and submitted to the punishment. He looked at Kuroba's smirking plump, glossy, red--Shinichi closed his eyes just so he won't continue what he was thinking as he gave Kuroba a peck.

The kiss supposedly ended after that, but it seems his partner had different thoughts and pulled him back, giving him a wet kiss instead. Startled, Shinichi gave out a gasp which Kuroba took advantage and wormed his tongue in, coaxing his own tongue to dance with him. Shinichi have no idea why, but he let Kuroba do as he pleased.

Whistles were blown, squeals echoed and _oh my god, are those camera flash?_ He was about to pull away but Kuroba has a firm hold to his head but the lack of oxygen finally broke them apart. Shinichi breathed in big gulps of air. His cheeks felt impossibly warm and he can just imagine how red he is right now. Kuroba, on the other hand, eyed him with half lidded eyes and licked at his lip in a way you can only describe as sinful. "That's what you call a kiss, Shin-chan~"

What the-- when did he start calling him so familiarly? He humphed and went back to where he sat. Kuroba tailing him.

**-xxx-**

Well, as it turns out, there's a game in every station and if you can't clear them, then you will face punishment. The game is by pair and Kuroba, his annoying pair, seems to love the punishments than the games as their pair always _always_ loses even in a simple solving of a 1 digit addition problems. And so, in every station, he and Kuroba are always present when its time to face punishment.

**-xxx-**

Kozuha Station.

When they faced the punishment at Kozuha station, it was Kuroba who picked their roll.

_Hug your partner._

It's a very innocent punishment and was finished early. They rested for a while until they reached the next station.

**-xxx-**

Nishisugame Station.

At Nishisugame, it was Shinichi that picked their paper.

_Nibble your partner's ear._

Well...a synonym of nibble is bite. So Shinichi bit Kuroba's ear. Hard. He's still quite embarrassed and annoyed by the kiss.

**-xxx-**

Fujimi and Komairu Station.

_Dance waltz with your partner._

Kuroba picked this time and for this punishment, they used two stations so that they have time to rest.

**-xxx-**

Hatabata Station.

Shinichi internally grinned at the punishment he drew.

_Serenade your partner._

He bet Kuroba's ears are ringing after that song.

**-xxx-**

Yoburi Station.

Kaito drew another 'kiss' punishment. At least its external.

_Kiss the_ tip _of your partner's nose._

**-xxx-**

Nibanmachi and Karasutani Station.

Shinichi drew another dance punishment. He just thanks the gods that both he and Kuroba knew how to dance these dances.

_Dance the Tango with your partner._

At the end of this punishment, Shinichi has been calling Kuroba, Kaito.

**-xxx-**

Shimono Station.

_Twirl your partner._

Another innocent punishment, but with Kaito as a partner, there will be changes bound to happen. Those fingers kept tickling him as Kaito lifted him up and twirled him around.

**-xxx-**

Natsuhabara Station.

_Feed your partner_   _a chocolate._

Shinichi noticed Kaito's eyes sparkling when he read their punishment. He later learned Kaito is a huge chocolate fanatic.

**-xxx-**

Hotokeda Station.

_Give your partner_ _a_   _rose._

Kaito did not accept the train crew's props for this punishment. Instead, he magically poofed a blooming red rose, its thorns carefully cut and is still looking very fresh. Shinichi took it and hid a smile behind its petals.

**-x** **xx-**

Sanbonbashi Station.

Shinichi flushed red again and refused to read the paper. Kaito peered from behind him and gave Shinichi grinning _lewd_ look, his eyebrows wiggling...again.

"Come on, Shinichi. Undress me~" and spread his arms wide.

Shinichi wants the train to swallow him whole especially when Kaito took his hand and placed it on his yummy torso.

_Take your partner's top off._

**-xxx-**

Minami-Tokyo Station.

_Take_ _a_ se _lfie_   _with your partner._

Kaito had actually wanted to have a selfie with him just to remember this day. So this punishment is very well liked. Especially when Shinichi's face still glows red after the earlier punishment.

**-xxx-**

Murakucko Station.

_Pat your partner's head._

And so, Shinichi pat Kaito's messy hair. It feels soft under his touch. He first thought it was gelled to have that spiky edge.

**-x** **xx-**

Doza Station.

_Give your partner a_   _pillow lap._

Shinichi wanted to pout or puff his cheeks. He's the one who's supposed to be lying down right now. Well, at least he can continue feeling Kaito's soft hair.

**-xxx-**

Kokubo Station.

_Eat the cake with your partner._

This should be okay...its just that he and Kaito will share a fork. Nope, Shinichi's _not_ thinking of a kiss again.

Shinichi had also said to Kaito that he's to get off the train by the next station.

A flicker of emotion passed by Kaito's eyes but it was gone before he could look at it closely.

**-xxx-**

Midorinai Station.

_Propose to your partner._

The train crew were looking at each other when Kaito read the paper he drew. Kaito seems to not mind them though.

But Kaito, kneeling on one of his knee, gazing at him with so much affection...It just willed another blush to rise up his cheeks.

The little audience around them (whom most have booked a hotel in Tohto just for the train's traditional valentine's event) grew silent as Kaito took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Shinichi, I know we just met and knew so little about each other...but in this short ride that I hope you too enjoyed, I have grown to like you and your wit and attitude. Will you let me know more about you and for me to continue courting you outside this train?" Kaito held a folded handkerchief in front of Shinichi and unfolded it once, just like a box being open. Inside, instead of a ring, it held Kaito's phone number.

Shinichi felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach and his heart ready to burst of of his rib cage. He bit his lip to try and suppress a smile but failed to do so. He took the card and placed it on his lips. "You'll see."

**-xxx-**

When Shinichi arrived at his stop, he immediately whipped his phone out and paused for a while to stare at his new wallpaper. The picture Kaito took at Minami-Tokyo Station.

He then went to his mail and sent Kaito a message.

_I, too, would love to know more about you._

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long since I've actually posted something I wrote so I need your cooperation and give me some constructive criticism. I would be very much happy to receive them. :)


End file.
